


The Start of the Ballum Story

by Robronjarryballumfan



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronjarryballumfan/pseuds/Robronjarryballumfan
Summary: The start of the Ballum Story when Ballum couldn't stop texting each other.





	1. Chapter 1

Ben was in the vic with Jay and Lola having a pint when Callum came through the door and Bens eyes went straight to look at the door and he knew who it was as they are soulmates it was Callum and Callum’s eyes was on Ben when he walked through the vic doors when Callum sat down at the table away from Ben and Callum was talking to Whitney about getting the drinks in but Whitney has to go to the ladies toilets while Callum has to get them in and along comes Ben to chat with Callum and As Callum looks up he meets Bens smile, his smile spoke a thousands words and Callum told mick to tell whitney that he had gone for a walk on his own and went out the vic and 5 mins later ben followed him and caught up to Callum when Callum was crying and told ben that he couldn't do this anymore and had told ben that night that he liked him and walked out of the village somewhere nobody knew them and Callum holds ben's hand and ben holds callums hand and they both didn't want to let go but they have to when they came back to Albert Square. When they returned they both went home and started texting each other. 

''Had fun today with you ben x''

''yeah me to we should go for a pint Tonight'

''Yeah thats fine I'll see you at The Vic at 7:30pm''

''Okay see you later bye ben x''

''Bye See you later Callum x''

When Ben and Callum stopped texting each other they both felt sad like something was missing from their souls. Callum was thinking about Ben and Ben was always on Callum's mind apart from whitney. Callum and Whitney are getting married in 1 week and it was getting too much for Callum to hide who he was.

7:30pm

Ben and callum met at the vic and they were talking about what they said yesterday to each other especially Callum as he told ben that he couldn't handle or even cope with who he was. He also wanted to accept that he was gay and that he had fallen in love with Ben Mitchell. Ben said to Callum that he liked him too and walked out the vic and a few minutes later Callum followed him and they went to E20 to have a few drinks alone where nobody could see them and was drinking together for 1 hour then it became 2 hours and they both had enough of E20 so they went to the park and it was getting darker and just sat down on the swings and just talked about how they felt about each other 

"Callum what i said in the vic was true i like ya and i know your not ready to come out yet but you can't lie to yourself it'll hurt you even more". 

i know I'm not ready but i can't handle this anymore thats why I'm telling whitney tomorrow morning before the wedding about that night in the park between us.

"wait what your telling her tomorrow do you want me to be there with you for more support" 

"no I'm best telling her on my own but thanks for the offer"

They were staring in each others eyes when they both felt a spark between them and that turned into a kiss and then they were there in that moment they wanted to be in each others company forever and started getting themselves undressed because they both wanted each other so bad and Callum gave into temptation and ben gave into temptation and thats when things got more complicated when Ben fell in love with Callum and Callum was in love with ben and thats all Callum thinks about was Ben and that night with him and Ben was a bad boy and to be honest who doesn't love a bad boy because Callum fell in love with a bad boy Called Ben Mitchell.

They both got into this moment and didn't want it to be one but it was late and they both had to get home Callum had to get back to whitney and save his energy for tomorrow for telling whitney that he was gay and had cheated on her with ben mitchell of all people as not many people like ben that much but once you get to know him you will love him so they both stopped before they got into it deeper they started getting dressed and started saying their goodbyes but didn't want to say it so they just say see you later and left. 

callum got home and got into his pjs and then go into bed and just stared at whitney and she woke up

"cal where were you tonight"

"i was at E20 having a few drinks"

"alone were you"

"yes i was alone"

oh ok right I'm going to sleep now night cal"

"Night Whit"


	2. The day Callum was going to tell whitney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Callum was going to tell whit that he was gay and that he cheated on her with ben Mitchell but he couldn't at first because he was scared and he had some help from Ben but did he tell her? you'll have to read and find out  
Enjoy Chapter 2

Whitney was looking for Callum but she couldn’t find him she tried texting him but she didn’t get a text back from him. Callum was on his own trying to find a plan on how to tell whit that he was gay and that he had cheated on her so guess who he texts if you guessed ben then your right he texted ben saying that he couldn’t tell whit because he was scared

‘Ben I can’t tell whit I’m scared’

1 New message from Ben

Callum opens his phone and reads his message from Ben

'I know your scared callum but you need to tell her because you will end up hurting her more'

I know I'm hurting her but I'm scared and she is gonna hate me when i tell her but i guess i will be free to be myself now'

you need to tell her Callum today

'I know and i will right i will see you later i need to get back to work'

'right okay see you later cal you will be fine'

'let me know when you have told her Callum'

'ok i will do bye ben'

Ben and Callum stopped texting each other and Callum went back to work for a few hours and after 3 hours Callum decided to go home and tell whitney that he was gay and that he cheated on her with ben mitchell and he was scared and nervous and he was also tired of lying of who he was so he decided that he was going to tell whitney tonight and just the two of them alone.

later that night

Callum was going into the vic to see whitney and tell her that he needs a chat with her.

'here goes nothing' Callum said before he went through the vic doors

'hi whitney can we have a chat alone just us two'

'yeah sure what is it about"

'I'll tell you when we are alone'

'right we will go home as I'm done with the vic'

Callum and whitney go out the vic and head home

Callum and whitney enter their flat

'Callum whats up'

'I just need to tell you this'

'tell me what Callum'

'we need to break up whit'

'why do we need to break up'

'because'

'because what Callum'

'because I cheated on you with Ben Mitchell' 

'when'

'A few months ago'

'with Ben Mitchell why him'

'because he found out i was Gay and i started to like him

'Do you love him Callum'

'Callum do you love ben'

'I don't know if i call it love but i like him a lot but i still love you as well'

'but Your Gay Callum and you have to stop hiding who you are there's nothing wrong with that Callum

'I know i can't hide who i am but I'm scared of coming out to everyone on the Square its scary'

'i know its scary but when you come out you'll be free and you don't have to hide anything or lie to anyone anymore

'i know i don't have to hide or lie anymore of who i am but I'm scared of coming out to everyone on the square especially my father Jonno i don't want him hitting me but i know my brother will stop him from hitting me thats what stuart did when we were both little boys when Jonno came home drunk one night and he came in through the door drunk and started hitting me and stuart stepped in and stopped him from hitting me Stuart has always been there for me'

'wait i didn't know you were abused by your father when you were little Callum i didn't know I'm so sorry but you can't let your father stop you from being Gay callum'

'yes i was abused by my father when i was little but let me have this day thinking of what I'm gonna do and then tomorrow i will come out as Gay to the square because its been on my mind for months and i know its now a week before our wedding but we are gonna have to cancel it because i can't get married on a lie and i don't think you want a husband that is gonna live on a lie and you don't want me to live on a lie and i also want to be happy.

'Right i will phone them and cancel the wedding and we both need to tell everyone that the wedding is cancelled so that they don't turn up and ill let you have until tomorrow to think about what you want to do and i want you to be happy and not live on a lie. Do you want me there with you when you tell people you are Gay?

'yeah i would like you to be there with me for support i just hope i don't get attacked for coming out as Gay by people who are homophobic but i just have to come out because I've been hiding it for a few years and i can't hide it any longer because i can't handle it anymore. Its 11:30pm and I'm gonna go to bed because I've got work in the morning.night whit'

night Callum we'll talk about this in the morning before you go to work'

'

okay night whit'

Callum and whitney are going to sleep and now that Callum has told whit about him and ben he feels a bit better and has put a lot of weight off his shoulders. When Callum comes out he will feel free and happy because he's been waiting for this moment for years.

Chapter 3 will be about Callum coming out to everyone on the square but will something bad happen? you'll have to find out in the Chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked and Enjoyed Chapter 2  
Thank you for Reading and leaving kudos if you did  
Comment what you think so far on this chapter  
please give this a kudo.
> 
> Chapter 3 coming very soon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan fiction in my whole life and wanted to see if anybody likes my ideas so i hope you enjoyed it.  
comment down below what you think.  
hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading it.  
Chapter 2 coming soon


End file.
